A vehicle includes various vehicle interface devices for user convenience. Here, the vehicle interface device refers to a device to output visual or audio content or a device to control an environment (e.g., lighting or temperature) inside the vehicle.
New vehicle interface devices are developed or new functions are added to the existing vehicle interface devices to meet demands for user convenience. Examples of the vehicle interface device include a display device such as an audio video navigation (AVN), a cluster and a head up display (HUD), a lighting device to control lighting inside the vehicle, and a temperature control device to control a temperature inside the vehicle (e.g., air conditioner and heater).
To use various-type and various-function vehicle interface devices, corresponding user manipulation is required. However, manipulation of the various vehicle interface devices may be inconvenient to users who are unfamiliar with such devices and may cause safety concerns while driving.